


Forget Me Not

by Halevetica



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Amnesia, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, May add tags as i go, Mini Fic, Partial amnesia, Stiles doesn't remember the supernatural exist, Tearjerker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22689424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halevetica/pseuds/Halevetica
Summary: When Derek gets a call that Stiles has been found unconscious in the woods, he rushes to the hospital only to find the man he loves more than anything doesn't remember who he is. What's worse is it seems to have been an attack, one Derek could have prevented if only he'd listened to Stiles.Started as a one shot that got a bit carried away.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 184
Kudos: 575





	1. I don't know who you are

Derek shoved through the hospital room doors, his nose already flaring in search of Stiles' scent.

"Derek, whoa, hey, calm down," Mellissa, spotting the anxious alpha, intercepted him on his way towards Stiles' room.

"Is he okay? What happened?" He demanded worriedly.

All Derek had gotten was a call from the sheriff saying Stiles had been found by some hikers in the woods, unconscious.

"We don't know, he hasn't woken up yet. Deaton's on his way to make sure everything is..." Mellissa trailed off knowing Derek understood.

"But he's okay otherwise?"

"He seems fine," Mellissa nodded."

"I don't even know what he was doing out there," Derek frowned, glancing past the brunette in front of him.

"I was off with another...it was a meeting I couldn't miss, and I didn't want Stiles there," Derek's shoulders slumped.

"Hey, don't blame yourself for this. I called Scott and he's getting in contact with the others. I'm sure he's fine. Just be calm," Mellissa finally stepped aside, allowing Derek access to Stiles' room.

Derek hesitated now though. Knowing that Stiles was okay, he was afraid to see him in a hospital bed.

"Where's the Sheriff?" Derek turned to Mellissa.

"He had to sign off on the report, he'll be back shortly. He stayed until we assured him Stiles was fine."

Derek nodded. He'd been almost an hour away when he got the message.

Derek swallowed hard as he pushed the door of the hospital room open.

Stiles was lying in the bed asleep. He looked peaceful. It made Derek sigh in relief. He'd been afraid there would be cuts and bruising and blood but there were no signs of it.

Derek took Stiles' hand in his and his eyes instantly fell to the silver band that sat unscathed on his left ring finger.

Derek's thumb fingered at the matching metal on his own left hand.

"I'm sorry, Stiles. I should have taken you with me," Derek whispered though he doubted Stiles could hear him.

That morning before Derek left the pair had argued over if Stiles should go to meet this other alpha. Derek, being the over protective alpha and husband that he was, wanted Stiles to stay behind.

"You're not supernatural. I don't want him to sense that and think he can use that to his advantage."

"Oh don't play the human card on me," Stiles crossed his arms.

"I'm not, I'm just saying that it's dangerous and there's no need for you to go."

Stiles threw up his hands in exasperation, "It's dangerous and I'm supposed to be okay with you going alone?"

"If I bring Scott or Boyd it's going to make him feel threatened, this is me being smart. I promise I'll be fine," Derek pressed a kiss to Stiles' forehead earning an eyeroll in response.

"You know sometimes I wish you weren't a werewolf. I wish there weren't such things as supernatural beings. I wish you were just...you," Stiles sighed.

Derek frowned slightly but before he could respond Stiles was back to rambling on about calling when he got there and calling when he was leaving.

"I'm suing for pain and suffering," Stiles called over his shoulder as he made his way to the kitchen.

"Okay you've been watching way too much law and order," Derek laughed.

Derek was glad their spat hadn't been more serious, but he hated that it had happened at all. And he wished he'd brought Stiles with him. It might have avoided whatever this was.

Derek sat in the chair next to Stiles' bed and waited for his husband to wake up.

Thankfully it only took ten minutes of Derek stewing in his own guilt for that to happen.

Stiles woke up slowly, looking around in confusion, like he wasn't sure where he was, which made sense.

"Stiles, hey," Derek wanted to crush Stiles in a hug, but he didn't want to overwhelm him. He literally just woke up.

"Uh, hey," Stiles frowned but gave a small smile. He glanced around the room again this time seemingly more confused.

"How are you feeling?" Derek wanted to ask what happened, but he would wait, let Stiles wake up first, get his bearings.

"I'm in a hospital." It wasn't posed as a question.

"Yeah, yeah, you're okay," Derek's hand reached up to grab Stiles', but he pulled it away.

Derek frowned but said nothing. Perhaps Stiles was upset with him. He had every right to be. He should have been here to protect Stiles and he wasn't.

Stiles glanced around the room once again before looking to Derek, "Where's my dad?"

"He'll be here in a bit. Are you okay?" Derek could smell Stiles' anxiety starting to spike.

Stiles forced a smile and nodded.

"Stiles you know I can tell when you're lying," Derek practically growled.

"Ummm, oh?" Stiles glanced past Derek at the door and then towards the phone.

"Whoa, hey, your anxiety is through the roof. What's going on?" Derek wanted to reach for Stiles but he looked pale and Derek was seconds away from calling for a doctor.

"How do you know that?" Stiles frowned at Derek.

"I can smell it," Derek answered as if it was obvious.

Stiles' brows shot up and his scent spiked once again.

"Stiles, what's going on," this time Derek did reach for Stiles.

"Okay, look, you seem like a really, nice guy...but I don't know who you are," Stiles snapped pulling away from Derek's comforting touch.

"What?" Derek couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I don't know who you are. I was just pretending I did."

Derek's heart clenched. "Why?" He found himself asking.

"Cause It's what you do. If someone obviously knows who you are but you don't know them, you go with it. You don't say I don't know you. You play along but those people don't claim they can smell your anxiety and then touch you in really intimate ways and I think you might have me confused with someone else, which sucks for me because you are gorgeous but I think I have a headache because I'm a bit dizzy and-"

"Okay, okay, just relax, I'll get a doctor, okay?" Derek had to push aside the heartbreak he felt and find Mellissa. Stiles wasn't okay. He didn't even know who Derek was.

Stiles stared at the swaying ceiling as the attractive man left and while part of him was glad he was gone, part of him was disappointed. He was weird but he seemed nice.

"Stiles," Mellissa's voice made Stiles turn to see the attractive man hesitating in the door.

"Derek, you can come in," Mellissa said when she noticed him waiting.

Derek's eyes met Stiles'.

"I don't think-"

"Get in here and close the door," Mellissa snapped.

"Where's Scott?" Stiles turned to Mellissa, dragging his eyes away from Derek.

"He'll be here soon with the rest of the pack," Mellissa smiled.

"Rest of the pack?" Stiles frowned.

"Yes," She smiled, as she checked his blood pressure.

"Erica, Boyd, Malia, Allison, Liam, Lydia-"

"Lydia?" Stiles perked at the familiar name.

Derek frowned slightly, his eyes glancing to Mellissa. He was relieved to know that he wasn't the only one seemingly forgotten by Stiles.

"Wait, Derek," Stiles turned to the man next to him. "Like Derek Hale?"

Derek nodded, trying to keep the hopeful look off his face.

Stiles brows raised before falling into a frown as he nodded. He then rolled over towards Mellissa and whispered, "What's Derek Hale doing here?"

Mellissa glanced at Derek who had obviously heard him. She gave a sympathetic smile to Stiles and pat his arm, "I'm gonna send the doctor in, okay? Can I get you anything?"

Stiles only shook his head.

Mellissa left and Derek knew he couldn't stand to be alone with Stiles right now. He didn't even recognize him. He needed to know what happened.

"Mellissa what's going on?" Derek demanded once they were in the hall.

"I don't know. There were no signs of trauma that even suggested a head injury. We can order a CT scan, but this might be something more along Deaton's expertise."

"I can't be in there with him, he thinks I'm a stranger," Derek was dangerously close to tears and he didn't like that one bit.

"I know, but I promise you we'll figure this out."

-

Stiles waited anxiously as the door opened.

"Mr. Hale, how are you today?" The doctor asked, looking down at his chart.

Stiles' head snapped up, "I'm sorry?"

"I asked how you were," The doctor met Stiles' confused glare.

"No, I heard that, what did you call me?"

"Mr. Hale," The man frowned, double checking to make sure he hadn't said the wrong name. "You are Stiles Stilinski Hale, Correct?"

Stiles' head snapped down to his left hand to see a silver ring seated neatly on his finger.

"What the hell is going on?" He muttered.


	2. Traumatic

Derek was pacing the lobby, his hands running anxiously through already tousled hair.

"So he doesn't remember that you're married, but he knows who you are?" Erica's arms were crossed as she stood by her alpha. She hated seeing him like this.

"No, that makes sense," Scott nodded, earning confused looks from the pack. "That day in the woods. He knew who you were. He told me. You said he remembered Lydia but no one else?"

"He asked for his dad and you. I listed off the pack members but he only recognized Lydia's name," Derek huffed, his hand once again running through his hair.

"Mr. Hale?"

Derek's head whipped towards the doctor that had come from Stiles' room.

"Yes?"

"Your husband seems to be suffering a minor case of temporary amnesia. We're thinking that whatever happened in those woods was traumatic enough to trigger it."

"Traumatic? I thought you said he was okay?" Scott frowned, standing.

"We believe the trauma to be psychological. Whatever triggered the amnesia wasn't blunt force trauma. We can still order a CT scan if you'd like but all of his vitals suggest there's no damage."

"It's fine," Derek knew Deaton would be there shortly. He could look over Stiles.

"He asked to see you," The doctor gave Derek a sympathetic look.

Derek looked at him with a furrowed brow.

"Just be patient with him. You can't force him to remember. It will come back on it's own. It just may take time."

Derek glanced to Stiles' door.

"Scott, maybe you should-"

"He asked for you," Cora shoved her brother forward.

Derek swallowed. What would he say? The man he loved didn't even know him.

-

Stiles tried not to fiddle with the ring too much, but it was strange to see it on his finger. His heart leapt nervously as the door to his room opened and the gorgeous man from before stepped in. Derek Hale.

Stiles bit down on his bottom lip.

Derek frowned slightly at the gesture. He knew Stiles only bit at his lip when he was nervous. He hated that Stiles was nervous around him.

Stiles' eyes dropped to the matching band on Derek's hand.

"So we're married?" Stiles blurted. He had intended to be more tactful but when had Stiles ever been tactful?

Derek's hand clenched as if he could hide the ring.

Stiles' eyes met his.

Derek only nodded.

"How long?" Stiles felt stupid asking. This felt like a joke, but the doctor had explained that he was suffering from some traumatic mental break.

"Two years," Derek's tone was quiet.

"How did I manage that? You are..." Stiles gestured to Derek and shook his head.

"It took some convincing, but you finally gave in," Derek smiled sadly at his husband.

"I finally gave in?" Stiles gaped at Derek.

"You were afraid you were keeping me from something better, as if there could ever be anyone better than you," Derek scoffed, his eyes dropping to the floor now.

Stiles frowned and shifted in his seat.

Derek smelled the sadness and discomfort.

"I made you uncomfortable. I'm sorry," Derek looked up to Stiles again.

"How do you do that? How do you always know exactly what emotion I'm feeling?" Stiles' frown deepened.

Derek narrowed his eyes slightly at Stiles. Just how much had he forgotten?

"Deaton's gonna be here soon. He's-"

"The vet?" Stiles cut in.

Derek swallowed hard. "Everyone else is here. If you want me to send them in."

Stiles' eyes lit up, sending relief through Derek. "Okay."

Derek nodded and poked his head out nodding for the others.

Stiles wasn't sure what he expected but a room full of people wasn't it.

"Scott, thank god," Stiles sighed at the sight of his best friend, however the people filing into his room caused him to tense.

"Whoa, you okay?" Scott let Stiles reach for his hand.

Derek tried not to let it bother him. It wasn't Scott's fault that he was a comfort for Stiles right now.

Stiles pulled Scott down to whisper into Scott's ear, "Who are all these people?"

"Did he really just whisper that?" Malia glanced around the room.

In that moment Derek's fear was confirmed. Stiles had no recollection that the supernatural world existed. He had no clue that almost every person in the room was in some shape or form a supernatural being.

"I think we should give them some time. Deaton will be here soon," Derek ordered everyone out except Scott.

"Why is your boss coming here?" Stiles looked to Scott with a confused and scared frown.

"To check you over and make sure that nothing-"

Just then Derek cleared his throat causing Scott to look up, meeting the alpha's eyes.

"What?" Stiles looked between the pair.

"To make sure that nothing poisonous got ahold of you," Derek cut in. "He's a vet so he's the specialist."

Stiles narrowed his eyes. "The doctor said it was a traumatic mental break."

"It was likely a traumatic mental break. I want to be sure."

"Are you worried about me?" Stiles tilted his head, his eyes not leaving Derek.

Derek contemplated his words carefully. He was a stranger to Stiles. He'd already made him uncomfortable once.

"Wouldn't you be, if the roles were reversed?"

"Answering a question with a question isn't an answer at all," Stiles countered.

Derek sighed. This was so typical Stiles when they first met. Why should he have expected any less?

"Stop calculating your answer based on how you think I'll react and just be honest with me," Stiles snapped, when Derek didn't immediately respond.

"Fine," Derek huffed. "Yes, I'm very worried. I'm also afraid of making the wrong call, cause it's on me."

Stiles' brows rose before falling again. "Who says it's on you?"

"This," Derek held up his hand. The ring shone in the light casting a small reflection on the far wall.

Stiles bit down on his bottom lip and Derek had had enough.

"Hey, I know this must be strange for you, but you do love him," Scott put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"If I love him so much, why can't I remember it?"

Derek's stomach twisted at Stiles' words. The human was unaware that he could hear them.

Scott stepped into the hall then, letting the door close behind him.

"He doesn't know about werewolves," Scott said looking at his alpha.

Derek shook his head.

"I'm gonna call Deaton. Give him a heads up."

Once Scott was heading towards the lobby where the pack was gathered Derek sunk into the chair outside Stiles' door. The familiar slow thud of his heartbeat could only be heard when Derek was out of the room. Tears pricked at the backs of Derek's eyes.

Stiles' words echoed in his head. "I wish there weren't such things as supernatural beings."

Derek scrubbed a hand over his face. There was no way his amnesia wasn't connected somehow. It was too coincidental.

-

Stiles' heart leapt as his door opened. That seemed to be a common trend. He never knew who would be coming in and half the time he didn't know the person coming in.

"Dad," Stiles sighed at the sight of his father. Behind him was Derek.

Stiles could see how uncomfortable Derek was each time he came in the room.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Noah asked, pulling his son into a gentle hug.

"Fine. A bit confused about some things," His eyes shot towards Derek. "But fine otherwise."

"I'm sorry it took me so long to get back here, I had to sign off on the report and I wanted to check the scene myself and...can I get you something?"

"Dad, I'm fine," Stiles reassured him.

"Okay," Noah glanced over his shoulder to see Derek hovering by the door. "Don't hover by the door, son, you're part of this family, come on."

"Uh that's not..."

"Dad,"

The pair spoke at the same time.

"What?" Noah looked between the pair. "I thought you were one of the ones he remembered?"

"He remembers my name. He doesn't remember me. Or...us," Derek tried to hide the sadness in his tone. But judging by the sudden guilt coming off of Stiles he had failed spectacularly.

"You don't remember Derek?" Noah looked at Stiles in disbelief.

"You've been married for two years. You dated for five before that. Knew him for four before that. How could you not-"

"It's okay," Derek cut in.

"No, it's not okay. Nobody in this world makes him as happy as you do. I won't allow the world to take that from him. Ever since...ever since-" Noah was gesturing with his left hand, reminding Derek so much of Stiles it nearly brought tears to his eyes.

"Hey, come on, let's go get a coffee. He needs to rest anyway," Derek put an arm around Noah's shoulder's and led him towards the door.

Stiles swallowed the lump in his throat at seeing Derek with his dad like that. "I'd be lucky to have you." He whispered once the door closed.

Derek's steps nearly faltered as Stiles' words, but he forced himself forward. His priority right now was to calm Noah down.


	3. He doesn't know

"Stiles, how are you feeling?" Deaton smiled at Stiles in the way Stiles was familiar with. He'd known Deaton for almost a year. Or so he thought anyway. According to the others it was longer than that.

"Fine," Stiles answered with a shrug. It was true. He felt fine. Normal even.

"Okay. I hear you have some memory problems. Let's start with what you do remember," Deaton pulled out a few jars and a few droppers as he spoke.

Stiles glanced to Derek and his dad who had entered with Deaton.

"Don't worry about them. Just tell me what you know."

"My name is Stiles Stilinski..." he trailed off, his eyes glancing to Derek who tried to remain unaffected.

"Okay, what else?" Deaton pressed gently. Not bothering to correct his last name, which Stiles was thankful for.

"I work as an FBI trainer outside of Beacon Hills. I live there so I don't see my friends or dad as much as I should." His eyes shot towards his dad who was frowning at him.

"Keep going," Deaton said, wiping a damp cloth over Stiles' finger.

"My best friend is Scott McCall. He's a vet like you. Lydia Martin is a friend of ours. She just finished her degree in something really smart I can't remember. Ow," he looked down to see Deaton had pricked his finger.

"Anything else you can tell me?"

"That's all I can think of," Stiles' eyes darted to Derek who still remained stoic.

"What about today? Can you tell me what you did today?"

"Yeah, I woke up. Checked my email. Made myself breakfast. Watched an episode of law and order. Actually, I watched two episodes of law and order. I meant to watch one, but I needed to know what happened, so it had me running late-"

"Running late for what?" Derek cut in. Stiles wasn't meant to go anywhere that he was aware of. Everything else was just as he said other than the fact that Derek was also there.

Stiles opened his mouth but stopped and frowned. "I...don't remember."

Derek's jaw clenched. "Would it be in your phone?"

"I don't have my phone," Stiles shrugged.

"And you didn't think that worth mentioning?" Derek's tone was annoyed.

"To you? No," Stiles snapped defensively.

Derek tensed and Stiles instantly did too.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

"It's fine."

Stiles dropped his head.

Guilt filled Derek's nostrils, but it didn't ease his pain.

"I'll talk to the pack, see what they can find in the woods where he was found," Derek leaned into Noah who only nodded.

"How long on those results?" Noah asked looking to Deaton with hopeful eyes.

Deaton looked up with a tight smile that if Stiles had remembered the man would have known meant they were already in.

"Perhaps you could lead me to his doctor," Deaton answered simply, not wanting to upset Stiles.

"Dad," Stiles spoke up before his father could disappear out the door.

"Yeah, son?"

"Could you send Derek back in, please?"

Noah only gave a sad smile and nodded.

"What is it?" Noah asked turning to Deaton once they were in the hall.

"He's been infected with druid magic. This was no accident. This was an attack."

"From who?" Derek growled walking up.

"I don't know. But these effects won't just wear off. I can concoct an antidote based off the residual magic found in his blood, but it will take me some time. Maybe an hour or two. They rewrote his memories. He seems to believe that time has passed the same but as if he'd never been introduced to the supernatural world," Deaton explained.

"So you're telling me, my son is living under the assumption that the supernatural world doesn't exist?" Noah raised his brows.

Deaton nodded.

"Earlier today...we argued, bickered really. But he said something..." Derek stared off, his mind taking him to that moment in their home that morning. "He'd said he wished that supernatural beings didn't exist."

"I want to know who did this," Noah spoke through clenched teeth. "And I want that antidote."

"No," Derek spoke sharply.

"What?"

"What if he wanted this? What if who he met did this because he asked for it? It's too coincidental," Derek frowned.

"Are you hearing yourself? Stiles would never give this up. You, the pack, never," Noah snapped.

"He doesn't know that. He can be free of this. He doesn't remember the horrors of it. He doesn't know the dangers. You can take him away from it. He could be safe," Tears welled in Derek's eyes.

"You listen to me, son," Noah pointed a finger in Derek's face. "Stiles would never want that. And I know you don't. He may not remember loving you, but he will, and he would be furious to know you were even considering this. So, Deaton is going to get that antidote and you are going to give it to Stiles yourself and I won't hear another word of this. Do you understand me?"

Derek only nodded.

"Now he asked me to send you back in there and so help me Derek Hale if you try to pull a stunt like getting him to sign divorce papers, I still own a gun and I will shoot you."

Derek chuckled, "Yes sir."

Satisfied with that answer, Noah gave a stern nod.

-

Stiles started to get anxious when Derek didn't come back to his room. Perhaps he'd gone too far. He didn't mean to hurt Derek's feelings.

For the first time, relief washed over Stiles when Derek walked through that door.

Derek noticed but didn't comment on it.

"I'm sorry," Stiles blurted.

Derek only frowned.

"I forget that this is hard for you too. I don't know anything about you. I know your name and that's it, but you...you've known me for..."

"Eleven years," Derek finished for him.

A breath punched out of Stiles' chest. That was such a long time.

"How long have you loved me?"

Derek swallowed. "Longer than we've been together."

"Dad said we dated for five years."

"It wasn't the right time. We started off slow. I was...broken."

"I'm sure you weren't the only one," Stiles scoffed.

Derek smiled sadly and quickly looked away.

"What? What did I say?"

"The night I told you how I felt. I told you I was broken and your exact words were 'You're not the only one.' I knew you'd be patient with me. You always had been. It's one of the things I loved about you," Derek looked back at Stiles. Tears lingering in his sage green eyes.

"So you admitted it first?" Stiles lit up at the prospect.

"I did. I kind of had to. I had just kissed you."

"You what?" Stiles grinned, sitting up slightly as if listening to a thrilling story from a chapter book, like when he was a kid.

"You had done something reckless, we were arguing, as usual, and I lost my cool. I needed you to know how much I cared cause you weren't getting it."

"I bet I got it then," Stiles scoffed.

Derek smirked. "It took a second."

Stiles grinned widely before allowing the smile to fade. "I'm really sorry I don't remember."

"It's okay. It's just temporary," Derek gave Stiles a sad smile of his own. The thought that Stiles could have done this to himself made him sick.

"You seem...like a great guy," Stiles offered. Wanting to comfort Derek somehow. But he knew nothing of how to comfort this man that he had supposedly known for years.

"You don't have to do that."

Guilt hit Derek and he instantly regretted it.

"If it makes you feel any better, I look forward to remembering, cause I keep wondering what it's like to kiss you," A blush filled Stiles' cheeks, and Derek couldn't help but smile.

Okay so being himself apparently worked on this guy, who would've thought?

At that moment a head poked in Stiles' door. It was a blonde that had been in earlier.

"Derek," She gave him an urgent look.

"I'll be right back," Derek reached for Stiles' hand and gave an affectionate squeeze without even realizing what he'd done. Stiles tensed slightly, but didn't move.

Derek was sweet and gorgeous. Maybe he did alright.

"What is it?"

"We found his phone," Erica held up the device.

Derek opened it to find it opened to a text from Derek saying he had a surprise for him and to meet just outside the reserve.

"Someone who has your number and knew you weren't in town pretended to be you to get to Stiles," Cora crossed her arms.

"The meeting with the alpha was a set up," Derek growled.

"So the other alpha doesn't want peace?" Liam piped in then, worriedly.

"I know just the person to help take care of him," Derek said pulling out his phone.

"Hey Peter, I have a favor to ask. Someone went after Stiles."


	4. No memory

Stiles stared down at the ring on his finger. He felt strange wearing it when he didn't even remember the man he was supposedly married to.

"You alright?" Noah asked, walking in then with a bag of food in his hand.

"Yeah," Stiles smiled, clenching his fist. "That better be for me."

Noah let out a laugh, "Of course you couldn't forget my diet, could you?"

Stiles grinned as he took the bag from his dad.

"It's strange, right? That I don't remember the man I married? Why would I forget him? I don't understand. I didn't forget Scott or Lydia," Stiles huffed in frustration as he started to dig in the bag of food.

"You've forgotten more than just him, there's a room full of people out there that you don't even know you've forgotten. Derek is just-"

"Wait, you mean all those people that were in here before are out there?" Stiles had assumed they were friends of Derek's.

"Yes, they're all worried about you," Noah nodded.

Stiles frowned before taking off the ring, "I don't like feeling like an entire part of my life is missing, I don't want to be like...like..." Stiles trailed off, the words were lost in his throat.

Noah's eyes pricked with tears. He knew what Stiles was trying to say.

"I know, Stiles, I know," He pulled his son into him and held him tight. Visions of his wife yelling that she didn't have a son filled his memory.

"He deserves someone who remembers," Stiles spoke into his dad's shoulder.

"It'll come back to you, okay? I promise. This isn't like that," Noah pulled back so he could look his son in the eyes.

Stiles only nodded, his hands shook. The ring still clasped tightly in his palm.

A soft knock sounded on his door, before Derek's head popped in.

"Hey, I just wanted to make sure the food was okay," Derek stepped in carefully.

Stiles quickly slid the ring back onto his finger, but Derek didn't miss the gesture. His heart sunk but he didn't say anything.

"It's fine," Stiles answered stiffly.

"I have to step out for a bit, I'll be right back. Call me if..." Derek trailed off with a sad smile. "I'll be back."

"I'm the worst," Stiles huffed, throwing his head back against the pillow once Derek was out of the room. "He'd being so nice and understanding and I'm being an ass."

"Just try to remember this is hard for him too," Noah offered with a sad smile of his own. He hated seeing Derek and Stiles so distant. It tore him up. He could only imagine how Derek was really feeling.

-

Derek let the tears fall as he made his way towards Deaton's office. He hadn't really had a chance to digest everything that was going on and the idea that Stiles didn't know him stung but the realization that Stiles didn't love him anymore hit hard. It hadn't even occurred to him. But with no memory of their time together, what was there for Stiles to love?

He didn't have the memory of their first meeting, or the countless times they saved one another. The many arguments, or the teasing banter. No memory of their first kiss or their first time. No memory of Derek's proposal or the wedding. No memory of them fussing over paint samples or bedspreads. All he had was a name and a ring he didn't even want.

Derek's claws came out as he gripped the wheel tighter. If only he'd brought Stiles with him to that meeting, this could have been avoided. What did this pack want with him? Why attack Stiles? What did they get out of making Stiles forget him or the supernatural?

Derek parked his car in front of Deaton's and took a deep breath. He tried to focus his mind on regaining his minor loss of control.

His claws retracted and he wiped at the stray tears that remained on his cheeks before stepping out of the car.

"Deaton, what is it? Do you have the antidote?" Derek asked stepping into his office eagerly.

"Derek, thank you for coming. I'm afraid I'm having trouble concocting one from such a small sample. It appears that there are two types of magic at work here and well...it's hard to say but...I believe they are...coalescing."

"Two types? What does that mean?" Derek stepped towards where Deaton was now bent over a microscope.

"I need a bigger sample to know for sure, but I believe that Stiles has his own magic and it is intertwining with this other magic. I can't seem to split the two. It's like their...joined somehow," Deaton frowned, looking up at the alpha like he might have answers that Deaton didn't.

"So their magic is working together to keep this...curse in place?" Derek's chest tightened.

"Like I said, I need a bigger sample."

"Wait, wait, wait. You're telling me Stiles has magic?" Derek shook his head as he tried to process what was happening.

"Yes."

"Since when?"

"It seems he's always had it, it's just gone untapped, if you will," Deaton explained patiently.

"No, no, I would have known, would have sensed it," Derek shook his head as if in denial.

"No, I'm afraid not," Deaton disagreed gently.

"So he did ask for this then. I mean his magic is working with this other magic to keep the curse in place."

"Derek, that seems very unlike Stiles. And as I've said before, I will need a bigger sample," Deaton's patience was clearly running out, but his tone remained calm.

"I'll have Scott bring one over as soon as possible," Derek nodded. His head was swimming with this new information. Stiles had magic this whole time. Did Stiles know? Had he purposefully kept it from Derek? Why would he do that?

-

Stiles tapped his fingers impatiently on his lap. He just wanted to go home. He'd been here all day it seemed like and he was tired of it.

"Stiles, I'm Dr. Yuko, I just need you to fill this sheet out for me," An older man spoke walking into his room with Derek on his heels.

Derek looked tense and tired, even more so than he had before somehow.

"Am I finally going home?" Stiles asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid not yet, your husband has decided to go through with the CT scan," Dr. Yuko smiled sympathetically, handing over a clipboard.

"He what?" Stiles' head snapped towards Derek.

"Just covering all the bases, just in case," Dr. Yuko added, pointing to the sheet. "If you could fill this out here and sign at the bottom, we'll get you back as soon as we can."

Stiles huffed as he grabbed the pen from the man and quickly scratched his answers, before going to sign the bottom.

He paused and frowned, not knowing what to sign. Stiles pressed the pen to the paper and scrawled his first and last name before pausing.

"Legally I'm gonna have to ask you to sign that as Hale," Dr. Yuko offered gently, noticing Stiles confused frown.

Stiles lifted the pen and it suddenly weighed ten pounds.

"He can sign Stilinski if he's more comfortable," Derek frowned, looking at Dr. Yuko and not at Stiles, though he saw the hesitation in his peripheral vision.

"I'm afraid it's a legal document and legally his name is Stiles Stilinski Hale."

Derek's eyes narrowed and Stiles piped in. "It's fine, Derek."

Stiles bit down on his bottom lip and scrawled the name, trying not to think too much about it.

Derek remembered Stiles practicing that signature for hours. He had wanted it to be specifically loopy because Stilinski wasn't.

Derek's eyes were ripped from the familiar signature as Dr. Yuko took the clipboard back.

"Your dad and I agreed that we want to be sure the doctors didn't miss anything," Derek offered when they were alone.

"You look like you need some rest," Stiles said instead of answering. He knew what they were looking for and he didn't want to talk about it.

"I'm fine," Derek frowned.

"So am I, yet here we are," Stiles gestured to the room.

At that moment Mellissa walked in with a syringe.

"Whoa, what's that for?" Stiles sat up, forgetting all about being annoyed with Derek.

"I just need a blood sample for the CT scan. Just two little vials, can you do that for me?" Mellissa smiled, pulling up a stool as she laid out her materials.

Stiles' eyes widened.

"Hey, it's okay. I got you," Derek was by Stiles' side in seconds. His hand gripping Stiles'.

Stiles drug his eyes away from Mellissa and to Derek.

"I hate needles," Stiles bit down on his lower lip.

Derek's chest constricted. "I know." He nodded slightly. "Tell me about law and order. What episode did you get to today?"

"What?" Stiles looked up with a confused frown, distracting him from the pinch in his arm. "How did you...oh right," Stiles suddenly released Derek's hand.

Derek's chest constricted once again.

"Th-thank you," Stiles looked over to where Mellissa was now standing.

Derek only nodded, not trusting his voice. This distance was killing him.


	5. Happy

Derek shoved open the door to the animal clinic for the second time that day, with Cora on his heels. The sun was starting to set and Derek was tired. Stiles was no closer to remembering him and right now they were running tests that Derek knew they weren't going to find answers with.

"Deaton, I need good news here," Derek's tone was desperate and raw with worry.

"Well I have good news, but I'm afraid it comes accompanied with bad as well."

Derek ran a hand over his face, the exhaustion eating at him even further.

"With the sample Scott brought, I was able to determine that the two different magics were not binding at all, they were actually at war," Deaton gestured to the microscope. "This tells me that Stiles is fighting the magic that is within him. However, this also means the magic that was used against him is actively doing harm. The longer he goes untreated, the more chance of his condition being permanent. There is even a possibility that it is trying to kill him."

The air in Derek's lungs felt like it was being pulled from him.

"What part of this was good news?" Cora snapped, stepping up to place a comforting hand on her brother's shoulder.

"Stiles' magic is strong. Very strong. It is keeping up with the foreign magic well. They are, as I said, at war, but they're equally matched. At a standstill. If we can find something to render the foreign magic weak, Stiles can overcome this on his own."

"On his own?" Derek frowned up at the druid. "What about the antidote?"

"If I give Stiles an antidote, it will destroy his own magic and I don't know how that will affect him," Deaton gave Derek a sympathetic frown. It was clearly not the answer the alpha had wanted.

"So what do we do?" Cora asked, her hand still on Derek's back.

"If you can find who did this, and get them to tell us how, I can reverse it. Otherwise, I'll see what I can find."

Derek's shoulders slumped, guilt eating at him once again. If only he'd listened to Stiles.

"Hey, this isn't your fault," Cora spoke, pulling her brother from his own self-destructive thoughts. She knew him well.

"He wanted to go with me, Cora, if I had just-"

"If you had brought him, who knows what would have happened at that meeting. Stiles could be dead right now. You did what you thought was right. Any of us would have done the same thing. Right now, we need to concentrate on finding who did this. I say we call Peter, find out if he's tracked down that alpha yet. He knows who did it, right? Let's start there."

"I have to get back to the hospital. Stiles will be done with his tests soon and I don't want to worry the sheriff by not being there. Stiles is all he's got."

Cora nodded in understanding, "Go. I'll get the rest of the pack on it. Scott and Lydia are the only ones Stiles remembers anyway. They won't be missed."

Derek nodded, thankful to have his pack here during this time. He wasn't sure how he would manage it alone.

"Derek," Deaton spoke up as the alpha turned to walk out.

"I wouldn't keep this from the sheriff. He has a right to know."

Derek's head dropped. Deaton was probably right, but how was he supposed to tell his father in law that his son wasn't human?

-

Stiles sat back onto the bed of the hospital room he'd grown acquainted with over the past day just as his dad and Derek walked in.

"Hey, kiddo, can I get you anything?" Noah asked, a small smile on his tired face.

"My own bed," Stiles grumbled.

"The doctor's think it might be a good idea to keep you here over night just in case. We're gonna wait for the results from your tests but they think you should have showed signs of remembering something by now. And they want to make sure it's not more permanent," Noah offered gently, taking a seat next to his bed.

Stiles threw his head back into his pillow, "I'm fine."

"It's a precaution, Stiles, no one is saying you're not."

"Is it because I don't remember him? Maybe there's a reason. Everyone keeps saying how happy we were, but you haven't said that. Were we really? Were we parading around as some happy couple that was really just stuck in a loveless marriage? Cause that's what it seems like," Stiles gestured heavily at Derek whose jaw clenched slightly but made no other movement.

"Stiles," Noah sighed.

"No, I want to know the truth," Stiles looked at Derek like he was expecting to be proved right.

Derek remained silent. Stiles couldn't have been more wrong.

"Don't want to say in front of my dad? Is that it?" Stiles barked when Derek didn't respond.

"I'll give you two a minute," Noah stood, giving Derek an apologetic look as he stepped by.

The room grew more tense once the sheriff left. 

"Well?" Stiles threw a hand up, waiting for Derek to respond.

Derek stepped forward and took a seat in the now empty chair by Stiles' bed. He clasped his hands in front of him, his eyes trained on the side of Stiles' bed.

"The truth is, I thought you wanted this," Derek looked up at Stiles, who only frowned in confusion. "I thought you wanted to forget me."

There was a long pause while Stiles waited for Derek to continue.

"This morning, before you watched your two episodes of law and order," Derek smiled down at his hands, "I had to leave for a meeting. You wanted to go, but...I told you, you had to stay. We fought, bickered really. It only lasted a few sentences but...then this happened, and I couldn't help but feel responsible. I should have just taken you with me. I thought... whatever happened in the woods, that maybe subconsciously you were mad and wanted to forget me. We weren't picture perfect, no couple is. But we were happy. I made it my job to make you smile every day. And you made it your job to make sure I felt loved every day. Those were in our vows. We stuck to those pretty well. Even on our worst days we stuck to them."

Guilt and regret hit Derek then. His nose burned with the scent.

"Except today," Stiles spoke quietly.

"What?" Derek frowned, looking up at the human.

"You've made me smile at least once today, but at no point have I made you feel loved," Stiles' eyes met Derek's. "I don't even know you. I've been rude and malicious and...I'm really sorry."

Derek's chest tightened and he felt tears prick at his eyes.

"I know that if you did remember, you would love me," Derek gave a weak smile that didn't even come close to reaching his eyes.

"I can say that...I love how you are with my dad," Stiles gave a soft smile that Derek knew to be sincere. "I see him struggling and the way you just swoop in and take care of him...It's nice to see. Thank you."

Derek wished more than anything he could reach over and touch Stiles. Brush his thumb along his pale cheek, press his lips to his temple, anything. But he only nodded instead.

"I'm sorry I've been an ass. I know I keep saying that but..."

"You don't have to explain. You don't know me," Derek gave a sad shrug before standing and making his way to the door. "I'll send your dad back in."

"Derek," Stiles spoke up, stopping him from walking out just yet.

The alpha looked over at Stiles to see him bite down on his lip.

"I wish I could say that I love you."

The twist in Derek's gut felt like a knife dipped in wolfsbane. He knew Stiles was only trying to help but that had only hurt worse.

He gave a forced smile before stepping into the hall just as the tears hit his eyes. "Fucking hell." Derek wiped at them furiously, making a beeline for the bathroom.


	6. Force it

Derek closed himself in the bathroom and leaned his head back against the door. The tears wouldn't stop. This was all too much for him. Stiles was not only a supernatural creature, which put a target on his back, but he was actively fighting for his life. And he didn't even remember Derek. What if Derek only had a few more days with him? What if he only had a few more hours? What if Stiles' last moments alive were spent not remembering anything about Derek? 

Derek sunk to the floor, his knees pulling into his chest. He ached for his Stiles. The one that remembered him. The one that loved him. 

Derek, in an attempt to keep from letting out a pathetic whine, bit down on his fist as he tried to force the tears to stop. Now was not the time to be cracking up. He needed to help Stiles. He needed to save his husband. He needed to tell the sheriff.

Dread washed over Derek. How was he supposed to do that? Stiles was all the man had. 

Forcing himself off the ground and towards the sink, he reached for the cold water. He had to pull himself together, at least for a little while longer. 

-

When Noah found Derek in the hall outside the bathroom, his face was flush and damp.

"You alright, son?" Noah asked, a worried lilt to his tone. He may not have been as good at reading Derek as Stiles, but he knew stoic Derek was a hurting Derek. And Derek had been stoic all day.

"I think we should talk. Somewhere private," Derek glanced around the lobby for someone that could pop in to see Stiles, but the pack were all busy running down leads for him.

"What's wrong?" Noah asked, a new kind of worry in his tone.

Derek pulled Noah close to Stiles' door but not inside, "The magic that was found in Stiles. It wasn't just...external."

"What does that mean?"

Derek's brows furrowed, "It means Stiles has his own magic in him. He's a spark and his magic has been dormant. Untapped, if you will. But it's fighting the external magic that he was hit with. It's..." he swallowed hard.

"It's what?" Noah could see the way Derek was fighting to keep his expression even.

"It's the only thing keeping Stiles alive at the moment," Derek met Noah's eyes with sympathy.

Noah took a half step back. "I should have known."

Derek waited for the berating. The blame for letting Stiles marry Derek in the first place.

"Stiles was always different. I thought it odd that he was so resilient in a pack of supernatural. It doesn't surprise me. How long until the antidote's ready?" Noah asked, looking at Derek with a much too calm expression now.

Derek dropped his head. "With Stiles having magic of his own, it's not safe to give him one. It could kill him. We've got another plan. I have the pack already working on it. Deaton thinks that Stiles is okay for now. His magic is really strong apparently."

Noah's shoulders slumped slightly but he put on a half hearted smile, "Stiles has always been strong." 

Derek could smell the worry radiating from the sheriff now.

"Hey, I know he's all you have left, but we're gonna do everything we can."

Noah's head snapped up. His eyes full of disbelief and a look of betrayal.

"He's not all I have, Derek Hale," Sheriff snapped. "You are just as much my son now and I hope to hell you know that. You're not alone in this. I see you being all stoic and 'handling it' this hurts you more than it hurts me. I'm here if you need to talk, do you understand me?" Noah's tone softened.

Derek's jaw clenched and his eyes dropped.

Noah stepped forward and put a hand on his shoulder. "It's not healthy to hold it in."

"I'm so afraid he's not gonna remember. What if we lose him and he his last days were..." Derek choked on the words. He clenched his hands to try and keep himself from falling apart again.

"We're not gonna lose him," Noah pulled Derek into a hug and Derek let himself be held by the man.

-

Stiles watched through the gap in between the blinds and the window as his dad spoke with Derek. The conversation seemed anxious before and then Derek was in tears and being pulled into a hug by his dad.

Stiles' own chest ached at the sight. He hadn't known Derek Hale before today. Or he didn't remember it anyway. But he knew that he didn't seem like the type to be a hugger. And he definitely didn't seem like the type to be a crier. It made Stiles feel bad. He must have been the reason. He didn't mean to upset the man. He had no intention of hurting anyone. It made him wish he could remember. Maybe he could jog his memory. The doctors said it would come back naturally but what if he tried to force it. Could that really do any harm?

-

Derek felt better after talking to Noah and he had taken the news about Stiles being a spark surprisingly well. As the two were about to join Stiles in his room again, Derek's phone rang.

"It's Peter, I really need to take this," Derek glanced at Stiles' door guiltily.

"Go, he'll be fine," Noah assured him.

"Peter?" Derek answered hopefully into the receiver.

"Derek, I have the man you're after, but I demand a small favor in return," Peter spoke but Derek heard his voice not only from the phone but from behind him.

He turned to see Peter smiling behind him, his phone to his ear.

Derek hung up, "What are you doing here, Peter?" he huffed.

"I want to see him." 

"What?"

"Stiles. I want to see him," Peter repeated.

Derek rolled his eyes. He should have expected this. Stiles had been a big factor in Peter being trusted at all by the pack again. He'd helped Peter 'turn over a new leaf' as Stiles had called it. Derek had been very against it at first, but Stiles was insistent he could get through to the ex-alpha. He'd been right. 

"Fine, but you can't freak out when he doesn't remember you. He doesn't remember hardly anyone," Derek growled. He wouldn't normally allow this, but if Stiles recovered and Peter told him Derek didn't allow him to visit, Stiles would be very upset.

"I'm not leaving you two alone. For all I know, you'll try to convince him you're married to him," Derek rolled his eyes earning a laugh from Peter. 

"Give me some credit, Derek."

-

Stiles looked hopeful when Noah walked in but frowned when Derek wasn't with him.

"Where's Derek?"

"He'll be back," Noah answered vaguely.

"He hates me, doesn't he?" Stiles dropped his eyes to the ring on his left hand.

"He could never hate you, Stiles," Noah snorted in response.

"Tell me about us."

"The doctor said not to force it."

"I want to remember him. It's not fair. I'm hurting him," Stiles sat up slightly in the bed, giving his dad his full attention.

"Stiles, I don't think this is a good idea."

"Dad, please, you saw how devastated he is," Stiles gestured to the door as if pointing out the hug that had occurred between the pair not less than two minutes before.

At that moment a soft knock on the door sounded and an unfamiliar head popped in.

"Stiles," The man smiled as he stepped in with Derek on his heels.

"Umm, hi," Stiles glanced to his dad, then to Derek as if trying to guess who this man was by their expression.

"Peter, how nice to see you," Noah gave a simple nod. "I'll go get a coffee."

Stiles looked to the man who looked like he wanted to step forward but remained lingering close to the door.

"Are you a friend of Derek's?" Stiles asked, glancing at Derek for any clue.

Derek gave a derisive snort.

"Yours actually. My nephew and I weren't necessarily close. But you...changed that. You and I were...well...you've done things for me no one else has," Peter gave a soft smile.

Stiles returned it but it was more sad than anything. "I'm really sorry, I don't-"

"Remember, yes I know. I don't mean to make you uncomfortable. I just wanted to make sure you were alright. I was worried when I got the call," Peter cut in gently.

"I feel fine. Other than not remembering certain people," Stiles shrugged.

Just then Derek's phone rang again. This time it was Deaton.

"You should take that. I promise to behave," Peter held up his hands as if in surrender.

Derek looked anxiously between the pair before landing on Stiles, "I'll be right back."

Stiles only nodded. Seeing his opportunity, he jumped on it as soon as Derek closed the door.

"You said we were friends?"

"Mmhmm," Peter nodded.

"I'm trying to jog my memory on some things. Do you think you could help me?" Stiles flashed his best smile, which earned one from Peter instantly.

The ex alpha took a seat in the chair next to Stiles' bed eagerly. "Absolutely."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it!😊


	7. Prophecy

Derek pressed the phone to his ear hurriedly. He was less than thrilled with leaving Peter alone with Stiles.

"Derek, how is Stiles?" Deaton asked, his tone less calm than it had been in the past.

"He's fine, why?"

"I'm glad to hear it. We've had a development in the case. Peter delivered the alpha you met with."

Derek's Jaw clenched. He'd let Peter visit Stiles for no reason. He'd acted as though he wouldn't give the alpha over until he saw Stiles when he'd already given him over.

"You were right. This was his doing. Or more specifically, his emissaries doing. He wasn't aware that his emissary was doing this. He wants to speak with you. He refuses to say anymore unless it's with you."

"Son of a-" Derek ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "How'd you get him to talk at all?

"That would be Peter's doing. He was less than polite with his questioning. It took half the pack to get him to leave. Finally, Scott suggested he go visit Stiles. That seemed to be the only thing to calm him enough. However, that is when the wolf refused to say anymore. I have tried several different methods. None of which were nearly as violent, but he won't talk."

Derek let out a low growl. So it was Scott that had sent Peter here. "Fine, I'll be there soon."

"Is everything alright?" Noah asked walking up with a small Styrofoam cup in his hand.

"Peter brough the alpha to Deaton's but he's refusing to talk to anyone but me," Derek's eyes glanced anxiously at the door.

"So go."

"I can't bring Peter with me. He got too rough with him once, I doubt he'll talk if Peter's there." The stress on Derek's face must have been obvious because a hand gripped his shoulder firmly but kindly.

"Let him stay. They're friends. I'll keep an eye on him."

Derek hated the idea more than anything. Well almost anything. He hated the idea of Stiles dying more, so he nodded and dashed for the door.

Noah went to step into Stiles' room when he peered through the blinds to see a smile on his son's face. A genuine smile. He hadn't seen a smile like that all day. 

Instead of entering the room he decided to find Mellissa. He'd let them talk. Maybe what Stiles needed right now was a friend.

-

"So how did we meet?" Stiles asked as Peter leaned forward in his seat to give Stiles his full attention.

Peter's jaw twitched slightly. He really didn't want to tell that story. 

"At your school dance," Peter answered vaguely. It wasn't a total lie.

Stiles rose a brow that said he didn't believe him. 

"I was there looking for Scott, and I ran into you and Lydia in the Lacrosse field. She was running after Jackson." 

Stiles nodded, "I remember that, but I don't remember meeting you."

"Scott had left early with Allison. You gave me a ride," Peter smiled.

Stiles frowned, trying to remember but the memory wouldn't come to him.

"I had longer hair. It was a long time ago. You didn't like me much then. Of course, I was much less likable."

Stiles tilted his head slightly. "I get the impression Derek doesn't like you much now."

"He's wary of me, even still," Peter nodded. "Always afraid I'm going to steal you from him." He winked earning a smile from Stiles.

"Did we ever..."

"Oh goodness no, you've always had it bad for Derek. Only a fool would try and come between that," Peter shook his head. 

Stiles nodded but didn't respond. 

Peter smelled the guilt then and he felt bad for being the one Stiles was receptive to. He'd sensed the tension between the pair. Smelled the tears fresh on Derek upon his arrival. 

"You wanted to jog your memory. So, let's do that," He smiled gently.

-

Derek glared down at the alpha that he had met with that morning. He was on a chair that was in a circle of mountain ash. "I trusted you." He growled.

"I'm telling you, Hale, I didn't know he was doing this. I told him we could handle this civilly," The alpha, whose name Derek remembered to be Vance, spoke in a pleading tone.

"Then undo it," Derek demanded.

"I can't. Only he can."

"Where is he?'

"I don't know. We weren't together when your wolf attacked me."

"How did a beta surprise an alpha?" Derek crossed his arms, looking down at the man.

"He used wolfsbane. What the hell kind of werewolf uses wolfsbane?" He snapped, gesturing to a nasty looking gash across his chest that was only partially healed.

"You messed with his favorite person," Derek gave a shrug, an inkling of pride for his uncle crept up his chest.

"I didn't do it," Vance stood. "We signed the agreement this morning."

"And you attacked my husband," Derek's eyes flashed red.

Vance's teeth grit.

"Look, I know you're pissed, but if you let me go. I can find him, and we can set this straight. I didn't know he did this. He's just scared," Vance's anger turned to frustration then to pleading.

"He should be," Derek snarled, his patience waning.

"Scared of what?" Deaton asked calmly, his hands clasped together in front of him like a wise school teacher, listening to the rambles of a student whose 'dog ate their homework' for the third time that week.

"The prophecy," Vance huffed, reclaiming his seat.

"What prophecy?" Derek demanded no more patient than before.

"And The Hale emissary will wipe you out, leaving behind your alpha, praying to your name in vain." Vance repeated the words as if he'd heard them a thousand times.

"Who spoke this prophecy?" Deaton frowned, his hands falling to his sides now.

"Rhett's mother. She was a seer," Vance glanced between Deaton and Derek.

"Have you ever heard of a prophecy fruition?" Deaton asked calmly.

Vance only shook his head.

"It's when a prophecy is told and in order to stop said prophecy, we make it come to pass. There is a likely hood that if this seer had never spoken a word of this prophecy that your pack and Derek's would never have met. But because she told her son of this prophecy, he has spent how long, trying to prevent it?"

"Years," Vance dropped his eyes.

"And so, you see, before your emissary attacked, the Hale emissary, as you called him, had not come into his magic. Now his magic is fighting for his life. He doesn't even remember that the supernatural exists. You've taken a perfectly innocent person and have taken him from his husband, best friend, father...all because of a prophecy that may never have happened," Deaton's tone was still calm, but his eyes were fierce, and his stance was intimidating.

"You said he doesn't remember the supernatural exists?" Vance frowned, looking to Derek who only nodded.

"There was a spell once, that Rhett was looking into. It subdues the magic until the body undergoes stress, such as a sever trauma or shock. If he erased the supernatural from his mind, knowing he's surrounded by supernatural creatures. He's just waiting for the truth to spill and once it does... that's what's triggered to kill him. His magic won't be strong enough to protect both his sanity and his life. I thought he'd given up on that when we decided to agree with a treaty but..."

Dread and panic washed over Derek in a way that he'd never quite felt before. Not only was Peter at the hospital with Stiles, but he didn't know that Stiles didn't know about the supernatural anymore. He bolted for the door, not bothering to explain himself.

-

"So wait, I was in the woods, looking for a dead body with Scott when I met Derek?" Stiles laughed.

"Yeah, I swear it. You thought it would be cool," Peter grinned, nodding.

Stiles shook his head. "That's crazy. I don't remember that."

"Well okay, to be fair. He got bit by some wild animal and dropped his inhaler and you two got separated. You didn't actually meet Derek until the next day, when looking for said inhaler. But it was on his property," Peter corrected himself with a laugh.

Stiles covered his face with his hands, laughing as well. "That's the worst. He must have thought I was an idiot."

"It worked out in the end didn't it?" Peter reached over and tapped the ring on Stiles' finger.

"I feel bad not remembering. What's my favorite thing about him?"

"That would be a question for him."

"Do you know his favorite thing about me?" Stiles asked, looking at Peter curiously.

"Again, that would be a question for him, but I know he loves the way you smell, but that's kind of a given."

"Why would that be a given?" Stiles raised a brow.

"Well with him being the alpha..." Peter trailed off as he noticed the confused look on Stiles' face.

"I'm sorry what? Please tell me he doesn't call himself that."

Peter frowned for a minute.

"It's kind of a joke. You know he refers to everyone as the pack?" Peter rose a brow as he tested the waters.

"Yeah I noticed that earlier. Weird right?"

Peter put on a fake smile, "It's a joke between you two. You used to say your friends were a bunch of wild animals. Like wolves and Derek joked around saying that must make him the alpha and it kind of went from there," Peter shrugged.

"Oh," Stiles smiled down at his left hand. "He doesn't seem like the type to make jokes like that."

Peter felt bad lying, but Stiles clearly didn't remember that his husband was an alpha werewolf and Peter was not going to be the one to tell him.

In leu of responding, Peter took Stiles' hand in his.

Stiles smiled up at him, "Thank you for trying to help. I guess forcing it just isn't working."

"We can keep trying. I'll stay all night if you'd like," Peter grinned down at Stiles.

At that moment the hospital door burst open and a panicked looking Derek was suddenly in the room.

"Derek, back so soon?" Peter asked, a soft smile playing on his lips.

Derek faltered as he saw the way Stiles and Peter's hands were clasped and the smell of content and happiness filled his nose. Relief flooded him as well as jealousy. 

"Can I speak with you please?" Derek growled at Peter, not meaning to.

"Don't be jealous, Derek. You're still the alpha," Stiles smiled as Peter stood.

Derek's eyes snapped to Stiles, but Peter was dragging him out of the room.

As soon as the door was closed Derek was shoving him against the wall.

"What did you tell him?" 

"Whoa, calm down, I didn't tell him anything. Conversation took a turn. He asked a question and my answer didn't make sense to him. I realized maybe he wasn't as aware of the supernatural anymore," Peter put his hands up in mock surrender.

"What did you tell him?" Derek demanded again. 

Peter smelled the anxiety and stress on Derek. It was unusual coming from him.

"Give me more credit, Derek," Peter shoved his nephew back. Putting space between them. "He was asking me to jog his memory of you so I played it off a joke between you two. I didn't tell him. What's the big deal?"

"If he finds out about the supernatural, it could send his mind into shock and his magic will work to protect it instead, which means the magic actively trying to kill him will succeed," Derek huffed out a relieved sigh. Stiles was okay, for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay no harm done. Everyone can relax. 😜


	8. Let me

Peter put a hand on Derek that elicited a glare. He held back a growl. He and Stiles might have been friends, but Derek still wasn't a huge fan of his uncle.

"Look, I know you're worried about Stiles. But trust me when I say I'm not a danger to him."

"And I'm supposed to just believe you?" Derek didn't hold back his growl this time.

Peter stiffened, his normally soft and playful features hardened. "Stiles is one of the only people I truly trust and would do anything for. He is the only one that has been there for me at ever turn. Let me be there for him. I know you don't like it. But while you're handling pack business, I'm telling him stories of how you met. He wants to remember you. Even in this state he knows you're important to him. He feels bad for not remembering. I don't make him feel like he needs to remember. I know how to keep the conversation light. I know how to manipulate a conversation and I know Stiles. And as much as that may burn for you to admit, you know that's true. Let me stay. Let me help. Go find this emissary. Save Stiles. But in the meantime, trust me. Not because I'm telling you to, but because Stiles would want you to." 

Derek's jaw clenched, and his eyes darted towards where the sheriff was making his way towards them.

"Fine. If he doesn't make it through this-"

"Yes, I know, some exaggerated threat involving your canines and my throat," Peter rolled his eyes before turning away from the alpha.

"Everything alright, son?" Noah asked, calmly. However, Derek smelled the anxiety on him.

"I have to handle some things, but Stiles can't be alone, and he can't find out about the supernatural. It's very important that he remains unaware," Derek spoke peering through the blinds to where Peter was reclaiming his seat from before.

"So you're leaving Peter," Sheriff nodded.

"I don't like it," Derek shook his head.

"I know you don't like him, I'll admit it took some getting used to when Stiles told me he was reaching out. But I wasn't at all surprised. It was something his mother always did. Helping those who had no one. I know you still don't trust him, but Stiles does, or well, he would if he could remember. I'll tell you this. It's nice to see a smile on his face," Noah nodded towards where Stiles was indeed smiling at something Peter had said.

Derek only frowned.

"You go on," Noah urged Derek towards the exit. 

He did need to get back to Deaton's.

-

The pack hadn't managed to get anything more from Vance while Derek was away. Only more pleading to handle this civilly.

"How is he?" Scott asked before Derek could get in the door.

"He's fine. Peter is...watching over him," Derek huffed out. Barely believing his own words.

The pack exchanged glances but didn't comment. 

"Hale, listen to me, if you let me go, I can find Rhett and I can fix this," Vance pleaded, still inside his circle.

"You expect me to trust that you won't run off? Do you take me for an idiot?" Derek growled.

"No, but I swear to you, I didn't want this."

Before Derek could respond a phone started to ring.

"It's Rhett," Vance said, fishing his phone from his pocket.

"Don't," Derek growled.

"If I don't answer, he'll worry. I can bring him here. We can talk. Please."

"Don't tell him we brought you. Make it casual. You slip up, we kill you on the spot, got it?" Derek flashed his eyes to prove he wasn't joking around.

Vance only nodded as he answered, before the call could go to voicemail.

"Hey, Rhett," Vance answered in a tone so natural Derek actually believed it.

"Hey, where are you?" Derek heard Rhett ask nervously as he listened.

"I needed to sift some things out with Hale, there was a mix up he wanted to adjust. I told him I'd come here. I actually just finished up. I was gonna head back after I ate, did you want to grab a bite with me?"

"What kind of things?"

"We didn't actually get around to it, he had an emergency, his husband ended up in the hospital or something. We rescheduled for next Thursday. I'm thinking Italian. You love Italian, right?"

Derek narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm not really that hungry."

"Come on, it's late, and I'm thinking of crashing here for the night. Also, there's a wicked cool potions shop I saw, thought you might find it interesting. Some stuff I've never seen. Dude this place is a literal Beacon for this kind of stuff."

"Yeah, I know. Look, why don't I just come get you, okay. You clearly ran instead of drove. Your car is here. I'll make you your favorite Italian dish, just come home."

"Oh fine. You worry too much," Vance answered, giving Derek a nod.

"Where are you?" Derek could hear the anxiety in Rhett's tone lessen some.

"I dunno some street, I'll text you an address when I find one," With that Vance hung up.

"You really had no problem lying to him like that?" Malia piped up, looking disgusted.

"What he did could get us both killed. I'm the alpha. I make those decisions. He went behind my back. I'm doing this to save both of us," Vance answered unapologetically.

"Did I at least earn my way out of this cage?" Vance gestured to the circle of mountain ash.

Derek gave a nod to Lydia. 

"You make a run for it, I kill you."

"Fair enough," Vance stepped out of the circle once Lydia broke the line.

"I am sorry about this. I'm glad your husband is...stable," Vance spoke sympathetically, as he made his way to Derek's side.

"Just help me fix it," Derek growled out, not bothering to look at the other alpha.

-

Stiles let out a soft laugh, "Okay, okay, so what are Derek's favorite flowers?" he asked as he finished scribbling 'dirty dancing' next to favorite movie on the notepad provided by the hospital.

"Cala lily. They were his mother's favorite," Peter answered with a slight frown.

Stiles wrote the answer and opened his mouth to pry but before he could, Peter peered at Stiles' list.

"What all categories did you come up with?"

"So I have favorite movie, favorite flower, favorite food-"

"Lasagna. Yours especially. You make the best lasagna," Peter grinned widely.

Stiles beamed at the compliment. "Thank you. I haven't made a lasagna in a while. I should make one soon," he frowned thoughtfully.

"What's next?" Peter peered at the list again.

"Oh ummm," favorite color.

"Blue."

"Mine too," Stiles excitedly wrote the answer down.

"Okay, how about favorite phase of the moon?" Stiles asked, his eyes locking with Peter's then.

"What?" Peter sat back, caught off guard by the question.

"Phases of the moon, you know, waxing crescent, full, new, waning gibbous, last qu-"

"I know what they are," Peter cut in. Why was Stiles asking this question?

"Okay..." Stiles frowned slightly.

"That's a really random question."

"I'm sorry," Stiles' shoulders slumped as if he'd done something wrong.

"You'd have to ask Derek that one. What's next?"

"Does Derek believe in Ghosts?" Stiles asked, moving on easily.

Peter gaped at Stiles.

"These are not the kind of questions I was expecting. Can we go back to the easy ones?" Peter gave a forced smile as sweat began to form on his brow. He knew Stiles was always the curious dig deeper type but did getting to know his husband have to be so in depth on question five?

"Ummm, the next easy one I have is..." Stiles flipped through the next five pages of his hospital notepad. Causing Peter to raise his brows. When had Stiles even had time to write that many questions? He reached for the water the Sheriff had brought him earlier and took a large swig.

"Ah here's one? Am I the top or the bottom in our relationship?" 

Peter nearly choked as water shot down his windpipe. 

"Maybe we should take a break?" Stiles asked, with a guilty smile.

Peter only nodded as he continued to cough up what could only be his left lung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm really sorry it's been so long, I've been really sick. Like really sick. In fact today is like day two of me being able to keep anything down in like two weeks. I have to go for an abdominal ultrasound next week so I haven't been able to concentrate long enough to write hardly anything. So I'm sorry this took forever. I hope to get the next one up soon! Let me know what you think!😊


	9. Rhett

Things in Derek's life had never been easy for him. Nothing ever went according to plan either. So when Rhett arrived almost an hour later, he should have guessed shit would hit the fan. However, he never imagined it would hit the fan quite so hard.

Derek had sent the pack out except for Boyd, his right hand. He knew he could trust him to be smart and rational in his thinking. 

He didn't want Vance and Rhett to feel cornered when Derek demanded they fix Stiles. It was bad enough this was a trap.

"Vance," the dark haired man threw himself into the alpha with relief that practically choked the room.

The relief instantly turned sour when he spotted Derek, Boyd and Deaton.

Vance strategically put himself between his emissary and the door. "Rhett, we need to talk."

Rhett's normally olive skin paled slightly as he met Derek's dark expression.

"Vance, what did you do?" Rhett swallowed as he clenched his hand. As soft spark rolled over him barely noticeable to a human eye. But Derek's eyes weren't human. 

He took a defensive stance as did Boyd, neither willing to make the first move.

"Rhett, no, listen to me. You can't do this. Do you hear me? What happened to making peace?" Vance grabbed at his emissary's arm, his tone pleading.

"You signed the treaty already. At eleven a.m. You showed me the papers," Rhett growled, not looking away from Derek.

"And you attacked his husband," Vance's tone was desperate.

Rhett's shoulder's tensed. "That was before. Ten fifty. I made sure of it." 

"You think that I'm going to abide by a time stamp? You're killing him," Derek growled, trying to keep his cool. It was hard without his anchor to ground him. His thumb spun the silver band on his left hand as he took a slow breath.

"I had no choice. I'm sorry," Rhett answered simply. But there was no remorse in his tone. No sympathy. Nothing that said he was truly sorry for his actions.

"Are you?" Vance snapped. The calm now gone from his tone. "We had an agreement. You went behind my back."

Derek ignored the red of the other alpha's eyes, knowing the threat wasn't for him.

"I was doing what you wouldn't. Protecting this pack," Rhett barked, turning slightly to face his alpha better.

"That's not your place," Vance growled, his back straightening.

"It is, I'm your emissary. I help eliminate threats. He was a threat."

"He hadn't even come into his powers. He didn't even know he was a druid. How could you even-" Vance cut himself off when he smelt a faint hint of guilt.

"You knew he wasn't a threat. That he hadn't come into his magic yet, didn't you?" Vance took a step forward,.as if challenging Rhett to lie to him.

Rhett clenched his jaw briefly before dropping his eyes. "I couldn't sense any magic."

"And you still cursed him?" Derek snarled, taking a step forward.

Boyd put a hand out, catching his alpha by his arm. They couldn't afford for Derek to lash out right now.

"I knew it was only a matter of time. I did a spell to make sure I had the right guy. He's strong. I couldn't risk waiting," Rhett's eyes were fierce as he turned them on Derek now, another roll of electricity covering him briefly.

"Rhett, you have to undo this. We can agree on something. It's all out in the open now. They're willing to reason, they just want him back."

"Do you hear yourself, Vance? You believe them? You know the second I undo the spell, they'll kill me. He'll kill me," For the first time there was desperation in Rhett's tone. A pleading. He was scared.

Deaton saw this as his opportunity to step in.

"Rhett, you're scared, I understand this is difficult for you. But there are ways that this can be resolved without violence. I have known the hale pack for many years. I just need you to listen-"

"And who the hell are you?" Rhett cut in.

"My name is Deaton, I am also a druid. Once sworn to serve as you do now. I know how you're feeling. And I failed to serve my alpha and that's not something one gets over. You were told many times of how this failing feels, yes?"

Rhett only nodded.

"Let me assure you, that what you are doing is just as bad," Deaton took a step forward. "Your alpha is disappointed in you. He had to lie to bring you here. He is looking at you like he doesn't know who you are."

Rhett's eyes shot towards Vance who was standing stone still with an equally stone expression on his face.

"Help us undo your spell. No one here wants to fight. This prophecy never has to come to pass," Deaton stepped forward.

"Did your alpha forgive you?" Rhett asked with worried eyes as he met Deaton's once more.

Deaton swallowed. "I never got the chance to find out. My failings led to her demise."

"Deaton," Derek spoke up with a soft tone, "My mother would never have blamed you."

Rhett frowned, before his eyes widened in horror. "You," He stepped back. A flow of electricity sliding over him like a waterfall now. "You're a Hale emissary."

Deaton upon realizing what was about to happen threw out the first spell that came to mind just as Rhett surged an electric blast towards him.

Derek and Boyd leapt towards Rhett just as Vance did. It all happened too late though, a blast in the middle threw everyone back and away from each other.

Derek scrambled to his feet to go after Rhett in case he attempted to attack again. Boyd rushed to Deaton's side, hoping the druid wasn't terribly hurt.

Vance put himself between his emissary and the others.

"Rhett, stop this," He boomed loudly, his eyes flaring red.

Rhett however was still lying on his back, his eyes staring down at his hands which were shaking.

"Rhett," Vance snarled, finally causing the druid to look up, but not to Vance. His eyes landed past him, where Boyd had helped Deaton to his feet.

"What have you done?"

"I rendered your spell useless," Deaton answered calmly. He was always to calm.

"That was all my magic," Rhett looked pale and close to vomiting.

Deaton's own face paled.

"What does that mean?" Derek frowned, glancing between the two.

"It means...I've taken away all his ability to use magic. I didn't realize he was using all his power."

"H-how?" Rhett was shaking.

"I am much older than you, child. I told you no one here wants to resolve this with violence. I do not wish you harm, but I will not allow it come to me either."

"I want it back," Rhett snapped scrambling to his feet and shoving past Vance.

"There is no way, I'm afraid. It was only meant to erase that one spell," Deaton frowned.

"There has to be a way," Rhett growled, advancing forward, but Boyd stepped in. 

"Vance," Rhett turned to his alpha.

There were tears in Vance's brown eyes. "I tried to help you my friend and you turned away from me. You lied to me. You risked my pack's safety. I can no longer help you. I will mourn you. But this is where our path ends. I suggest you start looking for redemption, you will need it. Perhaps you can start by trying to help them undo what you've done."

Rhett gaped at the man, not believing his ears. "The prophecy...it happened. His voice broke around his words. He wiped my magic and now you're praying for my redemption. I had the wrong one." He bolted for the door then. 

Boyd looked to Derek for confirmation to go after him.

"Will he be of any use?" Derek asked Deaton.

"He may know how I can reverse the spell. Whether he'll tell us or not..." Deaton trailed off, a guilty look on his face.

Derek nodded to Boyd before the beta bolted out the door after the ex emissary.

Vance turned to Derek. "I am sorry that I could not get through to him. I thought he was..." Vance dropped his eyes not wanting the other alpha to see his pain though it was obvious. "I hope your husband makes a full recovery."

As if one cue Derek's phone rang.

Derek saw Peter's name and pressed the phone to his ear. His heart was broken. His only lead for helping Stiles had just been made human and had taken off.

"What Peter?" Derek growled. His already sour mood now even more soured.

"You need to get to the hospital now. It's Stiles."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know a cliffhanger, don't hate me! I promise to get the next one up very very soon.  
> Also this story will be ending very very soon as well(I know, I'm sorry) Hope you like it!😊


	10. Favorite flower

Stiles lit up as Peter walked into the room with a Dr. Pepper and a vase of three Calla lilies. 

"You found them," he sat up, making grabby hands for the Dr. Pepper as Noah stepped back and towards the door.

"Yeah, the gift shop had an assortment of roses and other such flowers, but I managed to find these squirreled away in the back," Peter winked as he set the small vase on Stiles' bedside.

"Thank you," Stiles smiled before the smile turned into a concerned frown.

"What's wrong?" Peter asked, taking the still unopened Dr. Pepper that Stiles was shoving into his hand.

"I don't feel so good."

Panic welled up in Peter's gut. "Don't feel so good how?"

"Should I get a nurse?" Noah turned to call for Mellissa.

"I feel like I'm gonna-" Stiles leapt from the bed, fighting with the blankets on his way. He wretched once, as he kicked the blanket free from his ankle. His hand slapping over his mouth to keep from puking all over the floor.

"Stiles," Peter put the soda down and rushed to the human's aid. 

Noah now out of the room, eager to find any available nurse.

Stiles hurled into the toilet just as Peter reached his side.

"Jesus," Peter put a hand over his nose. He and puke did not get along.

"Peter I think-I think I...needanurse," Stiles slurred heavily before slumping over.

Peter used his reflexes to catch Stiles before his head could connect with the cement floor. Scooping Stiles up into his arms, he carried him back to bed.

Only when he scrambled to get his phone from his pocket did he notice his shaking hands.

-

Nurses had flooded Stiles' room forcing Peter and his dad into the hallway.

"What did you do?" Derek's angry growl could be heard from across the lobby. He was beelining for Peter.

Peter turned with wide eyes.

"Derek, Derek, listen to me, he didn't do this," Noah stepped in, before Derek could shove Peter into the nearest wall.

"I left him in your care," Derek's finger was pressed into Peter's chest harshly, ignoring the man crushed between them.

"I don't know what happened," Peter shook his head frantically.

"What did you say to him?" Derek demanded, his eyes flashing red briefly.

"Derek, don't make me force you out of here. I am still a cop," Noah shoved Derek back, forcing the alpha to meet the sheriff's eyes.

Derek didn't respond, but he was clearly not any calmer.

"He did not do this. Do you hear me? He was barely in the room when it happened. Stiles had asked for a soda, so he went to get him one. He came back and Stiles said he felt unwell. He threw up before passing out. I was there."

"I don't- I don't understand..." Derek ran a stressed hand through his hair. His anger was now melting into panic and concern.

"Hale?" Stiles' doctor said stepping out of the room then.

Noah, Peter and Derek looked at him with panicked eyes.

"He's stable, he seems to be in another mild coma. This could be a good thing or a bad thing. We're not sure, but we will be running further testing. The coma could be indicative of further trauma or it could be indicative of healing. Was anything stressful mentioned prior to his episode?"

Noah and Peter both answered. 

"No."

"Then we can only hope it's the latter," The doctor gave a sympathetic smile. "You'll know more as soon as we do."

Derek's shoulder slumped, his eyes pricking with tears.

"How close are we to that cure?" Peter dared ask, not looking at Derek, once the doctor was out of earshot.

Derek's jaw clenched.

"Derek?" Peter turned to the alpha as did Noah.

"Things happened, it didn't go our way," Derek answered vaguely.

"What does that mean?" Peter growled.

"It means we don't have a cure. It means the man I love is no closer to being brought back to me, that's what it means," Derek snapped, his eyes flashing briefly, though they lacked their intimidation with tears brimming along them.

Peter's lips pulled into a snarl. "I'm gonna rip that alpha apart."

"That's not going to fix it," Derek growled, catching Peter by his arm before he could stalk out of the hospital.

"Derek," Deaton's voice spoke urgently from behind him then.

Derek turned to see Deaton, Boyd and with them Rhett, looking pissed.

"He's agreed to see what condition his magic has left Stiles in. Depending on that, he may be able to direct us to a remedy."

"I don't trust him," Derek glared past Deaton towards the ex-emissary.

"He's our only option."

"Stiles is...he's not doing well. Can he really help?" Noah piped in then.

"What do you mean?" Deaton frowned.

"He's unconscious," Derek answered, his eyes glaring at Rhett once again.

Deaton pushed past everyone else urgently. There was only one nurse in Stiles' room as Deaton barged in.

"Oh you must a friend," She startled.

"I am," Deaton answered not looking away from the pale man in the bed.

Derek, Noah and Peter had followed after the druid, leaving Boyd to look after Rhett in the lobby.

Derek faltered at the sight of Stiles' pale face. He looked truly unwell. His eyes slid over to the small vase of calla lilies. He stepped forward. His fingers reaching out to touch the soft white petal before noticing the notebook directly next to the vase.

It was labeled 'Things I want to know' 

Derek's heart clenched as he saw in Stiles' familiar scribbles:

Derek's favorite movie: Dirty dancing

Derek's favorite flower: Calla lily

Derek felt his resolve slipping, he couldn't lose Stiles. His eyes glazed over in red and his claws extended into his palms as he tried to pull himself back. He was losing his grip.

"I can sense his magic," Deaton's words barely registered in Derek's shifting brain.

"What does that mean?" Noah asked, his tone nervous for the answer.

"His magic is the only magic here. I wouldn't be able to sense it otherwise."

This seemed to pull Derek back because the pain in his hands disappeared and his eyes faded back to their green color. 

"What? How?" Derek demanded.

"The spell I used on Rhett. He used all his magic against me. If he hadn't have done that only his spell would have been erased but instead his magic, as a whole, was. Including his magic within Stiles. It's gone," Deaton explained checking Stiles' pulse.

"What does that mean for Stiles?" Peter asked, a hopeful look on his face.

"His magic is likely healing him as we speak. I would need a sample to know for sure but- there's no reason it shouldn't be. What happened to him before this? Did he say how he felt? Dizzy or nauseous?" Deaton looked to Peter now.

"Yes, he threw up and then passed out," Peter answered.

Deaton grinned widely. "That wasn't just any nausea, that was a surge of power. I do believe Stiles is going to okay."

Derek could have cried with relief.

"I would still very much like a sample just to be sure."

Derek only nodded, not trusting his voice.

"What are you going to do with him?" Peter asked, gesturing to the lobby.

"I'm going to let you scare the hell out of him. Be creative," Derek said glancing over his shoulder at where Boyd was still holding Rhett.

Peter grinned maliciously before going to relieve Boyd of the once threat.

-

Mellissa got Deaton the sample he needed and with in fifteen minutes he had confirmed that Stiles' magic was the only magic coursing through his veins.

The pack, plus Peter, was now gathered in the lobby, waiting for Stiles to wake up.

Derek sat in the chair by Stiles' bed waiting for his husband to wake up for the second time that day. Was it even still the same day? He checked his phone to see it was nearly midnight. Still technically the same day. That explained the exhaustion.

Derek refused to sleep though, he wanted to be there when Stiles woke up, hopefully with his full memory intact this time.

In an attempt to stay awake he reached for the notebook that had Stiles' twenty questions on it. 

Derek went through them. The first few were the only ones answered and he could understand why. They were simple. Favorite food, favorite color. Then they got strange. Favorite phase of the moon. Worst childhood memory. Jealous ex's. most hated family member other than peter. Worst fight we ever had. Does he really hate my dad. 

Derek laughed as he shook his head at the insanity of these questions. These were only questions that Stiles would think of. It's what made Derek love him so much.

Stiles opened his eyes to see the horrible fluorescents of what could only be a hospital room. He blinked, squinting before he turned to see Derek smiling down at a notepad.

"Derek, hey," Stiles sat up slightly in the bed.

Derek hurriedly put the notepad aside and leaned forward, like he wanted to reach out but hesitated. "Hey."

"You okay, baby?" Stiles frowned. "You seem upset? I mean, I'm gonna assume it's cause I'm in a hospital for some reason. Why am I in a hospital by the-oomph."

Stiles was instantly crushed into Derek's chest.

"Whoa, Der, what's wrong?" Stiles spoke into Derek's chest knowing the werewolf would understand him.

"Wait," Derek pulled back, "You don't remember?"

"Remember what?" Stiles rose his brows at him.

Derek shook his head, pulling him in again. He had plenty of time to catch Stiles up on what happened, right now he just wanted to hold his husband. 

"Oh, oh my god, no, yes, Derek, I was in the woods," Stiles pulled away from his husband. "I met a man and I thought I was meeting you cause you text me except it wasn't you. It was this guy, but he used your number somehow and he did this weird mind reading thing and said this weird thing about a prophecy and me being strong and I was like dude I don't what you're talking about and he blew this stuff in my face except it was invisible but it smelled like coconut, and I hate coconut you know how much I hate coconut and-"

Derek's lips crashed into Stiles' then, shutting the human up. 

Stiles' hand came up instinctually to cup Derek's face.

"I love you," Derek spoke into Stiles' lips.

"I love you too, but Derek I'm trying to tell you that-"

"I know," Derek pressed his forehead to Stiles' "It's already been handled."

"What? Oh. How long was out?"

Derek sighed closing his eyes. "I'll explain everything later, for now I'm getting you out of here, and I'm taking you home."

"I'd like that very much," Stiles grabbed at Derek's hand, his fingers playfully spun the silver ring on Derek's left hand before promptly stopping and pointing at the vase on the table next to his bed. "You know Calla lilies are your favorite flower, not mine, right?" 

Derek could only smile before biting his lip to keep from crying in relief. He finally had his Stiles back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What the end already?! But that was so short! I know, but keep in mind this was supposed to be a one shot. Lol Also I have a teeny tiny epilogue I will be including so not technically the end just yet. Anyway, I hope you like it.


	11. Epilogue

*One Week Later*

Derek walked into his and Stiles' house only to be met with the sound of his husband letting out a string of swear words and shattering glass.

"Stiles?" Derek called worriedly, dropping his keys on the small table inside the door.

The sound of clattering and the sudden appearance of Stiles in the doorway made Derek stop.

"Derek, hey, what are you-hey, you're back- hi," Stiles smiled positioning himself in an unnatural pose in the doorway separating their foyer from their kitchen, before promptly changing to an even more unnatural pose.

"What's going on?" Derek frowned suspiciously at his husband.

"Nothing, nothing's going on. I'm just-umm- how was training?" Stiles dropped the pose as he stepped forward, pushing up on his toes to press a sweet kiss to Derek's lips.

"It was good," Derek answered glancing towards the kitchen to see what Stiles was clearly trying to distract from.

"And how was Peter?" Stiles asked, a worried lilt to his tone.

Derek focused back on Stiles, "He was good actually. Helpful."

Stiles beamed. "Thank you for letting him participate."

Derek couldn't help but smile down at the man in front of him. "It's the least I could, after everything he did for you while you were in the hospital."

Stiles smiled and was about to reach up for another kiss when another crash came from the kitchen. 

Stiles flinched as Derek rushed past him to see what the noise was.

Derek crossed his arms over his chest as he came to a halt in the kitchen. "Stiles why is there a tree branch growing out of our kitchen table?" 

"So I was trying a spell and it's supposed to manipulate nature, except...I grew a tree... out of our table...oops," Stiles smiled innocently.

"It's still growing," Derek pointed to where the branches had knocked off a vase of sunflowers, Stiles' favorite flower. 

"Yeah, I was just about to correct it when you came in," Stiles rushed towards the book Deaton had told him to study. 

Derek watched with admiring eyes and Stiles tried multiple times to undo the spell.

"You've got to relax," Derek said stepping in behind Stiles. "You're too tense. Breathe. Feel the magic. Control it, don't let it control you," he spoke in Stiles' ear sending a shiver down the man's spine.

Stiles' leaned back into Derek's chest, as the alpha's hands snaked around his waist. Stiles let Derek calm him, as he tried the spell again. This time the tree disappeared, and the table was now just a splintered mess.

"Perfect," Derek whispered.

Stiles turned around in Derek's arms. "Thanks."

"You're getting better."

"I have a long way to go."

"I'll help you every step of the way."

Stiles leaned in pressing a kiss to Derek's mouth, but this kiss was less sweet. His lips parted Derek's as he pressed forward, forcing Derek back against the counter.

Derek's hands slid to Stiles' hips as he let him deepen the kiss. Derek could almost taste the magic on Stiles' tongue, it was bitter and sweet at the same time, like a candied walnut. 

Stiles tipped his head back, allowing Derek's lips to fall to his throat. Derek obliged, but only for a moment. He trailed exactly three kisses along Stiles' neck before pulling back.

Stiles turned to Derek with a confused pouty look.

Derek slipped from between Stiles and the counter and pressed his lips to Stiles' ear once again, "If you want more, you have to clean this mess up."

Stiles let out a groan. "You, Mr. Hale, are a tease and an awful human being."

Derek smiled as he peeled off his shirt on his way out of the kitchen. "I'm doing you a favor, I just trained with a pack of smelly werewolves for two hours. I'm going to shower. I trust you'll have this handled by the time I'm done," He winked.

Stiles made grabby hands at Derek as he kicked off his jeans next tossing them into the laundry room as he passed. 

Once Derek was out of his sight, he turned to the disaster that was his kitchen. There was broken glass and splintered wood, and flowers covering the wood flooring. 

"Thank goodness he takes forever in the shower," Stiles huffed as he got to work. 

Finding out he had magic had been a shock. He hadn't believed it at first. He was just the human. But as he and Deaton started to work together, he had learned to do things and it had been awesome. He was better at some things than others for sure.

Stiles snapped his fingers and all the water that had been spilled from the vase was now back in a glass Stiles had taken from the counter. It was small victories like that kept Stiles practicing. Well, that and the amazing man upstairs who believed in him more than anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a teen tiny epilogue. Thank you to everyone who has read, left kudos and commented. Your support means so much to me! I really appreciate it!🖤🖤🖤


End file.
